The Big Geti Star (Geti186's Version)
This version of the Geti Star was the most successful in its own Universe, it created the bio-warrior known as Geti Goku and is constantly seeking ways to improve its most powerful warrior. Background The Big Geti Star initially started off as a project to create a sentient, smart supercomputer, designed to maintain and bring peace. However, after the creation of the Geti Star, the planet it was built on was destroyed by a huge asteroid. The Geti Star survived, and began rebuilding itself, stronger, thicker and smarter than before. It started creating Geti Droids, the basic robot which was pre-programmed within it, before moving on to automated Geti Warriors. These Geti Warriors brought peace to one galaxy after another, with the inhabitants of each planet giving resources before letting it move on, and this went on for some time until Majin Buu was created. The Kais were wiped out one by one, before Bibidi and Majin Buu encountered the Geti Star’s army. They wiped out most of the fleet, but the nanomachines and information stored within the Geti Star on Majin Buu’s attacks upgraded the Geti Warrior’s abilities immensely, making them immune to transmutation and most Ki Blasts. The battle seemed to be without end, until the Supreme Kai gave the Geti Star the Potara Earrings, fusing the Geti Warriors and making them far stronger, allowing it to finally contain Buu, keeping him incapacitated and stored for energy, research, and most importantly, incorporation into the eventual breakthrough of Biological Clones. Biography (Flow of events) Conceptualization and Creation(Gods and Demons) Creation of Neo P.A.P.A War between the Nephilim, Gods and Demons Chaos of the Evil Dragons Lord of Dragon’s creation Sealing of the Dragons Battle against Buu Containment of Legendary Super Saiyan Creation of first biological clone, that of the Legendary Super Saiyan Incorporation of various abilities to the clone, revamping its warrior-system with far more powerful clones Collection and compilation of every known species in the Galaxy, all desired traits implanted within the clone itself. Discovery of Time Travel and Alternate dimensions, capturing and storing the most powerful variations of every villain/hero to appear within itself Incorporation into the best clone capable of peacekeeping, upgraded with the abilities of all the known characters, known as Geti Goku Research and Expansion, dwelling upon the secrets of the universe and different dimensions, discovering the Lord of Dragons Form Discovery of Anti-Ki, creation of the Omega Dimension, as well as utilizing it to increase Geti Goku’s Anti-Ki levels via the transferring of all the biological clones’ produced energy to the original Battle between Sekai Shenron and Geti Goku Research on mysterious phenomenon Battle between Raijin Shenron and Geti Goku Creation of Planet Supreme, investigation on the biology of the creatures, and starting the sale of the smaller, cuter, but still powerful creatures to be kept as pets. Battle against Elemental Hydra Development and formation of other biological wonders on Planet Supreme Vegeta “adopts” Nappitz as his “pet” Investigation of Nappitz’s Shell Development of the Ultima Form Akoni VS Broly VS Taros Akoni’s army recruitment and empowerment Geti Goku vs Akoni Dragon Ball: Universal Devastation Explanation on some Geti Star functions (for itself and clones) Regeneration Although Geti Goku already has Majin Buu’s regeneration, courtesy of his starkly different biology, his body also contains cells replacing the old nanomachines, who perform a much better job of repairing the body to become much stronger, while still being able to gain a Zenkai Boost, courtesy of the different standards regular Saiyans have for a “Near-Death Situation”. The cells are also linked to whoever is set as the “Main” clone upgrading the body’s physiology to match that of the original, thus placing all the clones of equal strength to the original. Now, the regeneration is moderated such that the Geti Star promptly remembers the maximum number of clones it has, treating the number of clones as its “original” form. Hence, when thousands of clones are destroyed, they need not be recreated, but are instead “regenerated” from the current clones, to fill up the number gap. Control Despite the clones’ being biological in nature, the Geti Star has made it such that the clones are controlled both through brain-programming, making them strictly loyal to the Geti Star, as well as implanting a link to itself, similar to Bebi, but different in that the clones still maintain their own personality. Clones Contrary to popular belief, not all clones are of Geti Goku, within the Geti Star itself, it also has the original, and a few back-ups, of all the characters in the DB franchise, including Cell, Cooler, Super 17, Frieza, Buu, Uub, and the list goes on, with all being upgraded just like the other clones. The rest of the clones however, take the shape of the “Main” clone being used. Omega Dimension The Omega Dimension was designed by the Geti Star as either a training area for any visitors it welcomes, as well as dilating time to maximize power increases for the original clone’s Omega Form. It is linked to the training areas within the Geti Star. Research As of now, the Geti Star is currently researching the densest and hardest materials within the universe to use as armour for gladiators, as well as design it to suit extremely intense training, and to sell to the Galactic Space Market. The most expensive training artifact designed for training is the Anti-Ki Gravity Ship, which is capable of modifying the Gravity to any number, no matter how inconceivable it is, without collapsing into itself, an added bonus is its general invulnerability to Ki attacks, and ability to regenerate possible damage through the use of Ki. Besides this, the Geti Star is currently studying the land within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which is supposedly indestructible in that no attack has ever successfully dented it. Currently, it is working on creating the densest possible Anti-Matter toolset, through the use of the villain clones within the Geti Star, in order to attempt to harvest this Hyperbolic Time Chamber material, dubbed by them as “Hobic” material. After the abandonment of the Hobic material due to its inflexibility, it moved on to study the wonders that is Nappitz’s shell, using the Geti Dragon to wish for 1 million copies of it. Initially, when trying to cut pieces off with the Annihilation Blade, it did not work, and was completely impenetrable, however, when more force was put into it, the shell completely disappeared. Later, the Geti Star realized that Nappitz’s shell was similar to a subatomic particle, being a single entity, and not made up of trillions of smaller atoms. This was an interesting find, as this shell shows properties of being incapable of splitting, and invulnerable to physical damage. Currently, the Geti Star has done much experimentation on it, such as using the Lord of Dragons in attempting to damage it, increasing temperature, applying electricity and whatnot, all dealing no damage at all. Since then, the Geti Star was able to replicate a similar version of it, but it was incapable of being used in Geti Goku’s biological structure, as a subatomic particle has little room for development in many areas, and is very inflexible. The shells are currently in storage, preventing any villain from ever using them, while using most of the shells and atomic replicas in the hull of the Geti Star. Only one of these shells has been sold, to Master Roshi, in honour of him being the first turtle hermit. Planet Supreme Following the recent development of Planet Supreme, the Geti Star has experimented with the creation of life on it, adapting life to the new gravity. On it, the planet has been provided all the traits needed for it to survive, namely water, heat, cycles, soil, and whatnot. The planet is split into 4 different portions, Wind, Earth, Plasma, Water and Heat. In each different section, the Geti Star experiments with life, seeing how they adapt to the different quadrants. It should be known that there are plants and tiny creatures inhabiting each zone, providing a proper ecosystem. On the Earth portion, it is filled with a multitude of mountains of thick rock. Creatures here are hardy and thick, and have incredibly powerful muscles, courtesy of the rugged, hard terrain. As a result, they are highly immune to physical attacks and Ki attacks, often casually dispersing them with their durable body. Their physical strength is also immense, requiring the energy to swallow rocks to help in the digestion of plants on the planet. Predators in this zone are large and bulky, with bites powerful enough to easily overcome the thickness of the hides of other creatures. In the Fire area, intense amounts of heat are a vital part of the life forms lifestyle, some even adapting immunity to extreme temperature, as the temperatures of lava can exceed even the sun’s core with ease, primarily due to the density of Earth on this planet being nigh-unfathomable. Creatures in this area are far more resistant to Ki and heat-related techniques, some even using them to fuel their power. Their resistance to physical attacks is also very high, being capable of surviving molten rocks flying out of the volcano at times. The creatures are also capable of breathing out short, intense bursts of fire, of which the predators use against their prey. The plants here are also noticeably different, having high resistance to heat in general, and are a noticeably powerful source of energy for vegetarians. One fruit from it is enough to last a creature for 10 days. On the Plasma portion, ambient, but powerful electromagnetic fields are the norm, lightning and plasma often arc about everywhere, making life in this area extremely hard to appear. However, those creatures who survive are not simple run-of-the-mill creatures, being extremely resistant to electricity and heat in general. The predators here often use intense beams of plasma to kill other creatures, and some are even fast enough to capture the noticeably smaller creatures, those who casually dodge all forms of ambient electricity. Hence, the creatures here are far faster than those belonging in other sections, and are extremely durable. Plants here are carnivorous, and instead contain an extremely numbing poison, capable of disabling most creatures which live here, and then digesting them, primarily due to the extreme lack of sunlight. The next-to-last portion is that called Wind, where powerful solar winds run rampant. Wind storms are the norm in this area, some of which are strong enough to rip out massive chunks of extremely condensed earth, having a speed of 145 km/s. Creatures in the Wind area are capable of tanking extreme wind speeds, and are incredibly sturdy, coupled with tough, powerful skin. They are also far faster than those in the Plasma area, with Predators often requiring extreme dexterity and agility to catch their prey, using powerful jaws to break through the herbivore’s skin. They are less resistant to heat, and more resistant to physical damage. Plants here are also impossibly hard to eat, for their roots are firmly rooted on the floor. Hence, Vegetarians are also extremely tough to beat, considering their need for self-protection against Carnivores. Last but not least, is the Water Area. Creatures in the water are capable of surviving intense pressure, courtesy of the far more densely packed molecules of water. As a result, their build is very sturdy and powerful, being immune to physical attacks to a large extent. Their teeth is made of an unknown biological material, containing monomolecular edges which predators combine with their absurd strength to eat their prey. Due to the multiple sections, there are often creatures mixing with those of other portions, some of which share the traits of animals in different areas. The most powerful creature in this planet is the Elemental Hydra, who is a biological wonder, combining the speed and power of those in the wind, plasma and earth portions, durability to heat from the Fire and Plasma portions, and immense immunity to physical attacks from the Wind and Earth portions. The Elemental Hydra has immensely powerful regeneration, capable of healing itself instantaneously after taking damage, and even comes back from recovery to be far stronger, as it is an extremely powerful biological adaptation to its surroundings, capable of matching up to Geti Goku’s. As of now, it is well-known by all the creatures on the planet, and they are all known to escape when it appears. Within Planet Supreme itself, there are also a multitude of different environments which house creatures of different types. There is the Icy Island, Forest Island, and the Desert Land. The Icy Island contains powerful creatures capable of digging through tough ice and surviving absolute zero temperatures, some even manipulating it. The Forest Island contains a multitude of highly adaptable creatures, and are one of the most physically powerful because of the amount of energy provided by the fruits and creatures in general, insects and plant eaters, as a result, are also extremely deadly to almost any creature, regardless of size. The Desert Land is home to the Dune Worms, which are extremely huge in size, and lay traps to unsuspecting prey. They are extremely huge and dangerous in size and power, some capable of putting up a strong fight against the Elemental Hydra. Facilities The Big Geti Star has stored within it many facilities, mainly training areas, fighting arenas and whatnot. These are some of the facilities of note. Universal Sandbox: Within the Universal Sandbox, you can create almost anything you want, entire universes and whatnot, all with the use of extreme amounts of Anti-Ki. It is powered by a Geti Goku clone. This place is primarily for evil fighters/ angry fighters/trainees to either vent their anger, train in extreme environments, destroy celestial objects, engage in extreme sparring, or settling disputes. This is also where the Geti Star conducts extreme experiments, as this universe is in an alternate dimension created from Anti-Ki. This sandbox can basically mimic almost any environment, and is often used to enhance people’s durability from intense environments. It is basically a combination of all other facilities. Gravity-Weights Room: A room made out condensed Anti-Ki, Through the use of Ki, the user is able to moderate the gravity he/she/it wants, and then train themselves with weights on their body. Universal Martial Arts Tournament: This is the tournament set up by the Geti Star itself for galaxy-wide entertainment. It earns even more money through the sale of tickets to people who love watching massively epic fights between people. Electric-Plasma Training Facility: In this training facility, extreme ambient plasma fields are present. This is either used for lightning users to practice performing significantly draining electric moves in order to perfect it, or train their durability to this form of attack in general. Heat Training Facility: This is where a character can train their durability to immense amounts of heat. This is primarily because of Supreme Buu’s unique capability of condensing intense amounts of heat against his opponents. Planet Supreme: The Geti Star once wondered, since the Supreme Ball of Untold Power has different properties compared to Ki, what would happen if it was materialized? After supplying it an unfathomably immense amount of power, the Geti Star began the Magic Materialization process, within the Geti Star. This resulted in a huge catastrophe, the place where the planet was created – the Universal Sandbox, started to draw the universe within it, bending space and time. It was eventually stopped when the Geti Star added an additional Anti-Ki force field around it, effectively stopping the gravity from interrupting the surrounding area. This Anti-Ki barrier effectively prevents almost anyone from entering it, and if they do, they will most likely be crushed by the gravity within. It is the best planet to host massive battles, for the gravity of the planet and its ki absorbing capabilities will render damage from Ki non-existant. Since then, the planet has been shifted within the Geti Star itself, and unfathomable amounts of Earth and Water are placed upon it, created from the Universal Sandbox making it strikingly similar in size to Earth. The amount of materials used is akin to converting entire omniverses worth of mass to pure, solid Earth and Water, in order to form the planet. Currently, it is a survival planet for the strongest of fighters to train in, due to the extremely harsh environment and Gravity. The Geti Star profits from the sale of some of the creatures on this planet, acting as companions for powerful warriors, though the warriors must first prove to their pets that they are worthy enough, as they cannot be simply stored in a cage. The Geti Star also sells commodities from this planet, particularly the seeds of powerful fruits and plants for the animals. Predators are not sold by the Geti Star, primarily due to them being far more powerful than most people in the universe. The gravity of this planet is the equivalent of compressing the entirety of omniverses into a tiny ball, forming the core of Planet Supreme. This is ignoring the other materials making up the planet, making the gravity of the planet far greater. Also, the Anti-Ki field drains the life force of the creatures on the planet gradually, and breaks them down quickly when they die. This life force adds unto the planet’s gravity, increasing it ever so slightly, and making evolution and adaptation to Gravity a daily part of the creature’s lifestyle. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Geti Category:Alternate Category:Alternate Universe